Inmortals
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: 'Quería verlo suplicar y romperse.' 'Después de ventitrés horas de dolor y agonía, a Ravel no le quedaba ningún sueño.'


Un pequeño drabble Vavel antes de actualizar Dead Men Walking. Aunque también podría ser un One-Shot. O un song-fic. Cómo prefiráis. Supongo que mientras lo leáis os daréis cuenta de que está inspirado en la canción Inmortals de Fall Out Boy. Y sí, saqué algo dramático y retorcido de esa canción. No me preguntéis cómo ni por qué. Esto está situado en algún momento poco después de la traición de Erskine, con Oscuretriz consiguiendo el poder y marchándose a hacer maldades con el hombre de los ojos dorados. Bueno, ahí es cuando empieza todo. Terminaría durante la batalla de Roarhaven, cuando Oscuretriz realmente se venga de Ravel.

Ahora me callo, porque esto está siendo demasiada información.

**©Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy. **

**©Inmortals - Fall Out Boy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inmortals. <strong>

_{I try to picture me without you but I can't}_

El hombre de los ojos dorados se vio cara a cara con Oscuretriz, y supo que su tiempo había finalizado. Era un traidor y era plenamente consciente de ello. Había asesinado, mentido y torturado por su causa, y sin embargo ahora mismo sólo podía considerarse a sí mismo como un traidor. Ya no era un Hombre Calavera, ni el Gran Mago de Dublín.

Ya no era nadie y lo sabía.

Podía verlo en los ojos de la mujer que lo observaba con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, tan cargados de oscuridad como los suyos propios. Podía verlo en la depravación que emanaba de su simple existencia, tan oscura y pecaminosa como la suya propia.

No cruzó por su mente el remordimiento, ni la culpa. Él estaba por encima de ese tipo de sentimiento, o eso quiso creer. Cuando Oscuretriz hiciera su juicio, él no escondería la verdad. No le mentiría a ella.

El ser Oscuro lo levantó con la pereza y seguridad de un gran depredador jugando con su pequeña presa, disfrutando del dolor agonizante que le estaba provocando al hombre de los ojos dorados. Al traidor. Al asesino de uno de sus amigos.

Oscuretriz le sonrió con locura y placer siniestro, y se cernió sobre el hombre, que convulsionaba de agonía. Se relamió los labios y lo observó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. El traidor era una rata cobarde, pero orgullosa. Quería verlo suplicar. Quería verlo romperse.

Quería romperlo ella misma.

Cuando Valquiria Caín despertó en su habitación horas después, trató de bloquear los recuerdos. Sabía que había hecho algo terrible, pero no tenía el valor de reconocerlo. Quiso eliminar y borrar su memoria, limpiarla de todo rastro de impureza y traición.

No pudo.

Convocó el fuego y estalló, gritando y destrozando todo a su paso. La voz en su mente avivando las llamas de su rabia, burlándose, volviéndolas negras como el pecado. Odiaba a Oscuretriz. Odiaba lo que había hecho. Se odiaba a sí misma.

Odiaba al hombre de los ojos dorados.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros con sus propias manos. Quería quemarlo hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas. Quería romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo y pintar con sus órganos las paredes.

Quería arrancarse la cabeza de los hombros también. Quería quemarse hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas. Quería morir con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, y como última visión, quería ver sus órganos pintando las paredes.

Porque ella no sólo odiaba al hombre de los ojos dorados. También se odiaba a sí misma. Lo que había permitido. Lo que había disfrutado. Debería sentirse una traidora, culpable, sucia. Sin embargo lo único que albergaba en su interior era rabia. Rabia contra el mundo. Contra Erskine Ravel. Contra sí misma.

Valquiria Cain tenía miedo de lo que se escondía detrás de aquella rabia. De aquel ser oscuro y retorcido, que había disfrutado cada segundo. Que había hecho a Valquiria mirar. Que la había hecho disfrutar.

Tenía miedo porque era una parte de ella. Una parte de sí misma que no quería reconocer, pero allí estaría, resguardando sus sueños, y plagándolos de pesadillas, de muerte y desolación. De sangre, destrucción. De su propio ser arrebatando vidas con la facilidad de un juego de niños. Y Valquiria ya no podía más, ya no se estaba enfrentando a la parte oscura de sí misma.

Ya no sólo se enfrentaba a Oscuretriz. Porque Valquiria había entrado en el juego.

Y cada mañana se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus actos. Era la parte oscura, su mal humor, la que la llevaba hasta él, dispuesta a torturarlo un poco más. A calmar su enfermiza curiosidad. Era Oscuretriz quien comenzaba el juego, pero era Valquiria quien lo continuaba.

Y noche tras noche, ella acudía a él. Noche tras noche traicionaba un poco más a sus amigos y compañeros. Hacía mucho que había dejado de traicionarse a sí misma. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser ella misma.

Ahora ya no podía distinguir entre Valquiria y Oscuretriz. Ambas compartían el mismo deseo y ambición. Ambas eran la misma persona a la hora de la verdad. Y aquella unión debería volverla loca, debería impedirle dormir por las noches.

Pero de eso ya se encargaba Erskine Ravel.

Y cada día soportaba el peso de sus actos. Trataba de decirse que todo estaría bien. Que ya no acudiría más a su encuentro. Pero trataba de imaginarse sin él, y no podía. Eso la horrorizaba. El hombre de los ojos dorados los había traicionado, había matado a dos de sus amigos. Planeaba esclavizar a los humanos, hacerse con el control del planeta.

Valquiria lo odiaba, de eso estaba segura. Y cada noche que acudía a verle, fuera cual fuera su nombre, se lo hacía saber. Erskine Ravel lo aceptaba, él no esperaba otra reacción de su parte. Sabía que ella deseaba acabar con su vida más que a nada en el mundo, pero también sabía que aquel sentimiento la estaba atando a él.

Había caído en sus redes, justo como él había caído en las suyas. Ambos seres inmortales, de temible poder e igual de temible ambición. Ambos oscuros y retorcidos, destinados a reinar sobre cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Serían gobernantes, inmortales y despiadados. Oscuros. Sólo que no por demasiado tiempo. El hombre de los ojos dorados trató de imaginarse sin Oscuretriz a su lado.

No pudo.

Cuando la diosa oscura decidió que era suficiente, Erskine Ravel no se sorprendió en absoluto. No pidió piedad, ni le hablo sobre sus sueños inmortales. Sabía que su fe solo sería algo si era puesta a prueba.

Y el dolor lo atravesó, lo hundió y tomó lo mejor de él. Veintitrés horas después, al hombre de los ojos dorados ya no le quedaba ningún sueño.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
